My Mary Has Changed
by Blair4
Summary: (Troy all the way!) tristan comes back from military school and rory has changed


Author Note - I don't own any of these characters. This story is gonna be a troy all the way b/c I love tristain and wish he would come back. Oh this story probably would never happened but this is my own fantasy world. If u don't like it get out. Lol. Just playing w/ u.  
  
Summary - what happeneds when tristain comes back and sees how rory changed (surprisingly for him)  
  
My Mary Has Changed  
  
Chapter 1 -He's Back!  
  
  
  
Rory woke up like any other day but today would not be any other day. It had been months since her mom had died in that horrible car accident. But she had put that behind her. She had moved I with her grandparents in Hartford not being able bare living with her dad. She had woken up late and just finished putting on her Chilton uniform. Which she had made some adjustments to since she first began Chilton. It was about 3 and ½ inches short so that when she bent over all the way you could see her underwear. She never fully buttoned her shirt anymore, she left it open just enough that you could see some of her tan skin (to tease the boys to show them what they wished for but what most could probably never have). That's another thing she had started to go tanning and get manicures and pedicures. She wore more make up to school to. Rory Gilmore had definitely changed. As she hurried downstairs her grandmother called to her to have a nice day and don't forget her coffee and uniform for the pep rally (somethings may have changed but not her love for coffee). As she slid into her new black BMW she did a double take in the review mirror to check her make-up and then she was off. She made it to Chilton quick. She got her books from her locker and was ready for another day in "hell". Just has she closed her locker she heard the familiar group of voices behind her. It was Summer and the rest of the crew and their followers. "Hey Rory, Whats up? "  
  
"Hey Summer. Nothing. Do u think u could give back that top I lent u the other day."  
  
"Yea, sure. So are u coming to the party this weekend?"  
  
"Of course. I just don't know which luck guy I should take to this party"  
  
A few take me, u can take me Rory's came but she didn't respond to any of them. Her and Summer continued their convo as they started to walk towards the gym. Rory and Summer had grown close over the last few months, they had found they had so much in common.  
  
A few minutes after the crowd around the girls left a new crowd formed down the hall from where the girls once stood. This crowd of people where all there welcoming back another Chilton student. He stood there in his uniform that brought out his blue eyes; he was looking for someone in particular but couldn't find her. So her went up to Pairs thinking she would know where Rory was.  
  
"Hey Pairs" he said calmly, with a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"OMG! Tristain what are u doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to learn just like you are Pairs." The smirk growing on his face.  
  
"I know that but I mean .." she was cut off before she could finish.  
  
'What am I doing back fro military school. Parents let me come back for Senior year. Ummm..do u know where." this time he was the one to get cut off.  
  
"Rory is. She is probably in the gym w/ Summer getting ready for the pep rally. She has changed u know. When she came back from summer break the start of junior year she start to be more like Summer..and her and Summer are friends and now she doesn't need to be like Summer they are like really alike. They both have changed each other." Pairs said with a bit of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Thanks Paris. I got to go." Tristain said as he headed for the gym.  
  
When he got to the gym what Pairs had said (and he wished not to be true was confirmed). Summer and Rory where in the gym with the other cheerleaders getting ready for the pep rally today.  
  
They had just finished up practicing their routine for the pep rally. Rory had changed into her cheerleading uniform after arriving at Chilton. She would be in this uniform all day b/c today everyone had to wear their team uniform. Before Rory would have been self-conscience being in such a short tight outfight but now it was nothing new.  
  
Tristain stood there a few moments just watching Rory. He noticed she seemed in place, like she fit in and she was in charge running everything. He started to walk over to where the two girls stood talking. Summer noticed Tristain but didn't say anything to Rory.  
  
"Hey Mary" Tristain said w/ a smirk on his face. Rory knew who was there; she didn't have to turn around to know where that sexy voice came from. It was Tristain.  
  
Turning she gave Tristain a seductive smile and a "hey".  
  
"Hey Summer"  
  
"Hi, it's nice to see u back." Summer said while gathering her stuff. "Rory im out see u later, u to Tristain." As Summer left Rory shot her some pleading looks not to leave her but in return Summer sent her a look telling Rory to take a chance w/ Tristain.  
  
"So.." Tristain said not knowing what to say to Rory. " Miss me, Mary."  
  
"Of course I have. But if we keep standing here u wouldn't be able to walk me to my class. So lets go!" Neither Rory nor Tristain could deny the tingle that they felt when Rory grabbed Tristain's hand.  
  
**Ok so that was the first chapter don't worry there will be more soon I promise. Please read and Review. ** 


End file.
